Otanjoubi Omedetou, Na Na Na-Naruto-kun !
by Mei Azumi
Summary: [Special Fiction for Birthday Naruto]. Kenapa dihari Ulang Tahunnya Naruto harus menjalankan misi Rank-D ? Tapi kabar gembiranya dia mendapatkan Kado istimewa. Kira-kira apa itu? "Kebetulan aku sedang lapar, Ittadaikimasu " /CANON, Review please?


_Jika saja dulu aku tidak mati bersama Kushina, jika saja dulu aku berhasil melindungi semua penduduk Konoha, Jika saja aku menyadari bahwa_ dia _adalah muridku Uchiha Obito, jika saja aku tidak menjadikanmu sebagai Jinchuriki Kyuubi .._

 _Mungkin .._

 _Mungkin .._

 _kau tidak akan menanggung beban seberat ini, NARUTO ..._

 ** _Present ..._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Otanjoubi Omedetou, Na Na Na-Naruto-kun !**

 **Disclaimer : Belong to © Masashi Kishimotto**

 **Genre : Romantic**

 **WARNING !**

 **Canon, Divergence, AT, Thypo's, BadFic and many more**

 **Naruto – Hinata**

 **Special Fiction For Birthday Uzumaki Naruto**

 **10 October**

 _If you don't like, don't read and click back !_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ittadaikimasu ~**

* * *

Warna jingga kemerahan perlahan memenuhi langit sore hari yang indah di sebuah desa ninja yang berkuasa dibawah pimpinan Hokage dan bernaung dibawah Daimyo Negara Api, desa daun tersembunyi, Konohagakure yang damai pasca perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4.

Udara dingin perlahan menusuk kulit-kulit hingga tembus kepori-pori membuat pemuda berkulit tan dengan gaya rambut khas kuning jingkraknya harus melingkarkan kedua tangan diantara tubuhnya, mencari sisi-sisi kehangatan. Pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu kini sedang berjalan pulang menuju rumah kecilnya. Ia berjalan kearah barat dan harus melewati sebuah monument Khas di desa itu. Ya enam wajah pahlawan berjejer terpahat rapi ditebing batu yang curam. Uzumaki Naruto tengah menatap lurus kedepan memperhatikan objek tersebut terutama pada wajah yang berada diposisi keempat dengan penuh perasaan. Ia tersenyum hambar.

"Hokage , huh." Desisnya , dan kemudian ia kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya.

.

.

Naruto merogoh saku celananya guna mengambil sebuah benda logam yang berfungsi sebagai alat pembuka pintu. Sebuah kunci yang dihiasi gantungan boneka anjing ninja ia masukan ke kenop pintu dan kemudian membukanya.

-Ceklek

Kaki-kaki kokohnya berjalan perlahan memasuki rumah kecil miliknya. Ia menekan tombol saklar lampu yang menempel indah didinding, dan ruangan yang tadinya gelap menjadi terang. "Tadaima .." itulah kalimat yang sering ia ucapkan ketika pulang sehabis misi. Berharap ada yang membalas sapaan ramahnya namun sepertinya itu tidak mungkin, karena menurutnya patung _Hokage_ itu tidak bisa mengatakan 'Selamat Datang'.

Naruto melempar asal tas yang sedari tadi menenteng dibahunya , ia memabanting tubuhnya yang lelah diatas kasur mini size. Menerawang ke atap-atap kamarnya yang sudah dihiasi sarang laba-laba, Naruto lupa kapan terakhir kali ia membersihkan kamarnya. Bahkan sampah bekas makanan ringan, kotak bekas susu yang sudah basi dan cup ramen yang hanya menyisakan airnya saja berceceran indah dibawah lantai.

Iris _Shappire_ -nya tertutup sejenak dan tangannya terangkat untuk menutupi wajahnya. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian yang ada dimemori otaknya sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu saat ia berperang melawan Obito _Rikudou_.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Naruto , Minato itu tidak berguna. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, tidak bisa melindungi ibumu dan muridnya. Dia mati heroic sebagai Hokage tapi sekarang dia menunjukan aibnya pada dirimu" Seorang pria yang kini penampilannya berubah seratus persen menjadi lebih mengerikan dibanding sebelumnya. Sebuah tanda segel Rikudou menghiasi tubuhnya dan itu menandakan bahwa Uchiha Obito telah menjadi seorang Jinchuriki Juubi. Dari setiap kalimatnya yang terdengar sangat angkuh dan merendahkan Hokage, Naruto tidak diam ditempat dan setia mendengar ocehan busuk Obito._

 _Tangannya membentuk segel '_ Kage Bunshin' _dan membuat sebuah Rasengan yang siap menghantam Obito. Oh jangan lupa ternyata Naruto diam-diam sedang mengumpulkan cakra Senjutsu yang ia lakukan setelah melihat serangan terakhir Gamakichi yang ternyata sangat ampuh menghancurkan pertahanan Obito._

 _"Kau tidak berhak menghina Hokage karena kau tidak bisa menjadi salah satu dari mereka, apalagi ayahku seorang Hokage" Syuuut ... Hokage kedua , Tobirama Senju berjalan mendekati Naruto dan menggunakan Hiraishin menuju Obito._

 _"Beraninya kau menghina ayahku, sialan kauu !"_

Brukghh ...

 _Obito terkapar jatuh menghantam tanah dengan posisi wajah terjatuh terlebih dahulu._

.

.

.

Naruto menarik nafasnya secara kasar , mendengus kesal jika kembali mengingat dimana hari itu ia bertemu dengan edo tensei ayahnya bahkan ia bertarung melawan Madara bersama ayahnya.

Naruto tahu pengorbanan kedua orang tuanya terbilang sangat besar hingga ia hidup sampai sekarang di umur 20 tahun, ia kembali bersyukur terlahir dari kedua seorang pahlawan.

"Tinggal beberapa jam lagi umurku bertambah satu tahun. Aku masih belum merasa cukup dewasa untuk menjalani hidupku yang berat ini. Memang sekarang penduduk desa tidak memandang rendah pada diriku, Sasuke sudah pulang, guru Kakashi menjadi Hokage ke enam, aku sudah memenuhi janjiku pada Sakura-chan. Tapi aku masih merasa kesepian dirumah ini, _Tou-san …_ Kau mengerti apa maksudku kan ?"

Mencoba memasuki alam mimpi namun rasa kantuk tak kunjung datang, Naruto membalikan posisi tubuhnya ke kiri , ke kanan, nihil … tak nyaman sama sekali. Dengan kesal ia melempar bantalnya kesembarang arah. Matanya bergulir melirik jam weker putih yang bertengger indah dinakas pinggir tempat tidurnya.

"Jam 10" gumamnya pelan, tak disangka Naruto melamun selama itu hingga lupa waktu. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar sebentar hanya sekedar mencari angin, siapa tau ia terserang gejala ngantuk (?).

Ia berjalan sendirian dimalam yang dingin, suara-suara serangga berbunyi memecah keheningan disepanjang jalanan. Kakinya membawanya menuju rumah sakit, ia berniat untuk menengok Sasuke yang masih dalam masa pemulihan tangannya yang hilang dengan bantuan sel Hashirama akibat pertarungan terakhirnya dengan Naruto. Sebenarnya Naruto juga senasib dengan Sasuke, dalam masa pemulihan namun nampaknya tubuh Naruto berbeda dengan Sasuke yang notabenenya masih memiliki _Chakra Kyuubi_ dan itu sangat membantunya , ia sudah hampir pulih sepenuhnya.

Berharap sahabat seperjuangannya masih ingat, dan ia yakin Sasuke pasti tahu hari apa besok. Ia tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan ekspresi bahagianya itu.

" _Are_ .. kenapa Sasuke tidak ada?" Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal, rupanya kamar ruang inap Sasuke tidak di huni oleh empunya.

"Tsunade _Baa-chan_ kenapa kau menyuruh Sasuke pulang, kau bilang dia harus istirahat selama seminggu penuh tapi ini baru empat hari kau suruh dia pulang – _ttebayo_. Kau memang tidak bisa diandalkan Baa-chan, padahal ada hal penting yang harus aku sampaikan pada Sasuke"

Tsunade yang memunggungi Naruto nampaknya sedang membereskan alat-alat medisnya, ia merasa terganggu oleh kehadiran Naruto yang berisik, empat sudut siku-siku muncul didahi lebar Tsunade.

"Ckk … _Urusaii_ , Ini dirumah Sakit Naruto, kau jangan membuat keributan disini. Kau lihat jam berapa sekarang hah ? dan lagi aku ingin mendengar kalimat terakhirmu itu" Ucapnya garang sambil membalikan badannya secara kasar. "Lagipula aku tidak menyuruh Sasuke untuk pulang, itu memang keinginannya bahkan keadaannya sudah cukup membaik"

Naruto yang ketakutan melihat tampang sangar mantan Hokage kelima itu. " _Ha'i .. Ha'i_ .. kau tidak usah memandangku seperti itu _Baa-chan_ "

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah pergi untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit karena jam kerjanya sudah menunjukan selesai. "Tunggu Tsunade _Baa-chan_ " Tahan Naruto.

"Hemmm , ada apa lagi?" jawabnya tegas.

"Emmm _ano_ ,,, kau tahu hari apa besok? Hari dimana yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh setiap orang di tiap tahunnya" ucap Naruto malu-malu seraya memainkan jarinya seperti Hyuuga Hinata.

"Entahlah fikirkan saja sendiri, aku tidak peduli hari apa besok. Aku sangat lelah ingin segera pulang" Jawab Tsunade acuh sambil berjalan melanjutkan langkahnya. Sedangkan Naruto, sudah murung dipojokan.

"Aku memang tidak usah bertanya pada _Baa-Chan_ , hikss kejam- _dattebayo_ "

.

.

.

Seorang gadis nampak sedang berlarian tergesa-gesa dipagi hari seperti sedang memburu diskon besar-besaran di Toko Pakaian. Tidak bukan seperti itu , pada kenyataannya gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu tidak membutuhkan pakaian.

"Ke-kenapa aku harus bangun siang padahal ini hari yang sangat penting" Hinata bergumam disepanjang jalannya, meruntuki dirinya sendiri.

Ah rupanya Hinata pergi ke toko kue untuk membeli beberapa bahan kue.

"Arigatou Hyuuga-san, datang lagi ya" ujar si pemilik toko.

" _Ha'i wakatta_ " balasnya disusul dengan senyum manisnya. Hinata kini bisa menghela nafas lega karena semua kebutuhannya sudah ada ditangan. Sekantong plastic penuh berisi bahan-bahan kue seperti tepung, telur, dan gula, ia jinjing ditangannya dengan perasaan penuh bahagia. "A-aku akan membuat kue ulang tahun untuk Na-Naruto-kun".

.

.

.

Tuk tuk tuk …

"Naruto …. " Ucap gadis dengan helaian merah mudanya sedang berdiri didepan pintu rumah Naruto.

Ceklek ...

Pintu pun terbuka dan menampakan seorang pemuda yang masih setengah sadar dan nyawa belum sepenuhnya terkumpul , Naruto baru bangun tidur. Rambut yang acak-acakan serta bajunya yang kusut.

"Ngg ... Sakura-chan _Ohayou_ , ini terlalu pagi untuk berkencan aku belum sempat membasuh mukaku , hoaammm"

Satu jitakan meluncur dikepala Naruto. "Jangan bermimpi kau Naruto, cepatlah bergegas Kakashi sens – emm maksudku _Rokudaime_ menyuruh kita untuk berkumpul di ruang hokage sekarang" terang Sakura.

Bukan hanya Sakura saja yang masih belum terbiasa memanggil mantan gurunya itu dengan panggilan _Rokudaime_ , Naruto Sasuke serta Sai pun demikian terutama Naruto yang sikapnya agak berlebihan masih saja bertingkah pada Hokage ke enam itu , bahkan mengisengi Kakashi juga seperti menyembunyikan selusin buku _Icha-Icha Paradise_ -nya.

" _Naniiii?_ Bahkan dihari spesialku ini masih saja memberiku misi? Ayolah Kakashi-sensei jangan bercanda" teriak Naruto histeris seraya memegang kedua pipinya.

"Kau selalu berkata seperti itu dan menjadikannya sebagai alasan, cepat dan bergegaslah Naruto jangan membuat Sasuke-kun menunggu kita" Sakura kesal sambil berkacak pinggang didepan Naruto.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau juga tidak mengingatnya Sakura-chan" keluh Naruto , setidaknya ia sedikit kecewa pada sahabat pinky nya itu karena tidak ingat hari apa ini.

.

.

.

"Naruto, Sasuke kudengar kalian sudah pulih. Pengobatan menggunakan sel Hashirama memang sangat luar biasa, dan tubuh kalian meresponnya dengan baik". Tutur sang Hokage Keenam yang sedang duduk dikursi singgah sananya , mengatupkan kedua tangannya sebagai penyangga wajahnya. Kakashi melengkungkan kedua matanya kebawah pertanda ia sedang tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Tch , cukup basa-basinya Kakashi sensei, kau sudah lihat sendirikan aku dan Sasuke sedang berdiri tegak didepanmu dengan keadaan sehat- _ttebayo_ "

"Sudah kubilang jaga bicaramu Naruto _no Baka_ , sekarang dia bukan lagi sensei kita. Setidaknya hormatilah dia" Sakura mendesis sarat akan ancaman pada teman satu tim nya itu sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal dan jengah berlama-lama diruangan itu.

"Sakura-chan _Ittai-ttebayo_ .. aku hanya ingin berlibur dari misi karena hari ini sangat special untukku" Naruto meringis kesakitan karena di ringkus oleh Sakura yang mengerikan. Tentu saja karena Sakura adalah murid mantan Hokage kelima yang mewarisi _Byakugou_ yang menghiasi dahinya.

"Spesial special special it uterus yang kau bicarakan sejak tadi. Apa sih spesialnya hari ini untukmu?"

"Tentu saja hari ini adalah hari ulang ta –"

"Cukup Naruto. Sakura, Sasuke dan KAU akan menjalakan misi pergi mengawal anak dewan untuk berbelanja, membantu menggali kentang, dan mencabuti rumput liar di rumah nyonya Shijimi, istri penguasa Negara Hi" tunjuk Kakashi terutama pada Naruto yang menekankan kalimat 'Kau'.

Naruto, Sakura menganga tak percaya ketika mendengar tugas bejibun yang diberikan Hokage yang baru menjabat selama tiga bulan itu. Terutama Naruto yang merasa sudah dipermainkan olah gurunya ralat Hokage barunya itu, tapi tugas tetaplah tugas dari Hokage harus tetap di turuti.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda Kakashi-sensei , kami yang sudah melawan seorang _Dewa Shinobi_ dengan kekuatan luar biasa harus menjalankan misi tingkat D ? Lebih baik aku pulang saja- _ttebayo_ " Naruto mendengus kesal dan melangkahkan kakinya secara kasar kelantai, meninggalan ruangan itu.

BLAM

Naruto membanting pintu dengan kasar membuat penghuninya terkaget kecuali Sasuke mungkin. "Naruto ... ya ampun dia memang sangat menyebalkan" Sakura yang hendak mengejar Naruto tertahan oleh omongan Kakashi.

"Tidak Sakura, biarkan dia seperti itu. Aku senang mempermainkan Naruto" Kakashi berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Sakura dan Sasuke.

"T-tapi rencana kita bagaimana?" tukas Sakura dengan raut muka khawatir, iya khawatir rencana mempermainkan Naruto dihari ulang tahunnya gagal.

"Naruto bukan tipe orang yang mudah mengeluh, sebentar lagi juga dia akan kembali"

"Tch , buang-buang waktuku saja, kenapa aku harus melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini _Rokudaime_? Ini bukanlah misi tapi ini kurang kerjaan" keluh Sasuke yang merasa bosan dan merepotkan , ia harus mengikuti perintah Hokage untuk mengerjai Naruto bahkan misi ini sudah ia rencakan tiga hari sebelum hari ulang tahunnya. Benar-benar merepotkan kenapa dia tidak menyuruh Kiba atau Shino atau Shikamaru, menurut Kakashi karena Naruto adalah teman tim Sasuke.

Sasuke pun duduk dikursi yang sudah disediakan, ia meletakan pantatnya dengan kasar. "Kau hanya memanfaatkan posisimu sebagai Hokage hanya untuk sekedar bermain-main, bagaimana jika para tetua mengetahui ini?" Sasuke masih kesal.

"Ya ampun Sasuke kau memang tidak berubah dari dulu, coba fikirkan kembali perjuangan Naruto yang sudah menyelamatkanmu dari kegelapan, dia sudah menganggapmu sebagai saudara apa ini balasannya. Kalian tahu akhir-akhir ini Naruto sering mengeluh semenjak perang usai. Aku merasa bahwa dia masih merindukan sosok ayahnya" terang Kakashi kepada kedua muridnya itu. "Minato sensei"

Sasuke , dia hanya pasang tampang 'Iya' pada Kakashi. Cukup sudah dia mendengar ceramah Naruto sekarang dari gurunya sendiri. Bukannya Sasuke tidak mau membalas budi pada Naruto hanya saja ... ah tahu lah Sasuke kan sangat mementingkan harga dirinya, jangankan mengucapkan selamat , meminta maaf pun Sasuke tahan harga. Kakashi tak habis fikir sikap kekanakan mereka masih ia bawa sampai umur ke 20.

"Emmm kalau begitu aku akan pergi menemui Hinata ya, Sasuke-kun aku serahkan misi ini padamu" Sakura pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke berdua dengan Kakashi.

Oo0oO

Lengkap dengan celemek putih dan topi memasaknya , Hinata tengah asyik mengolah kue. Dan sepertinya kue buatannya hampir jadi. Betapa senangnya gadis muda keturunan Hyuuga itu bisa membuatkan sebuah kue untuk seseorang yang sangat ia sukai, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto yang sedang berulang tahun, apalagi Hinata yang sangat hobi memasak itu semakin tambah semangat.

Tidak seperti Sakura dan Sasuke yang diberitahu oleh Kakashi, Hinata sudah tahu bahwa hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya Naruto jadi ia segera bergegas membuatkan kue untuk laki-laki kesukaannya itu.

Hinata kini sedang mengaduk-ngaduk sebuah coklat panas untuk topping di kuenya nanti. Jari telunjuknya mencolek coklat dan kemudian menjilatnya.

"Hmmm _Oishii_ "

Puk ..

Seseorang dari belakang Hinata menepuk bahunya dengan pelan. "Hinata" sapa seorang perempuan yang ternyata temannya Naruto, Haruno Sakura.

"Ehh .. Sa-Sakura-san , se se-jak kapan ada disini?" Hinata kaget dengan kehadiran Sakura secara tiba-tiba tanpa ada janji sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya kau sibuk ya, ehh kau sedang buat apa?" Tanya Sakura yang serba ingin tahu.

"T-tidak ada kok" elak Hinata yang sudah jelas ia sembunyikan dari siapapun, mana berani Hinata bilang kalau dia sedang membuat kue ulang tahun untuk Naruto.

"Sedang membuat kue ya , sini aku bantu" Sakura mengikat rambutnya dan mengenakan celemek yang serupa dengan Hinata. Ia mengambil posisi Hinata yang sedang mengaduk coklat dan dilanjutkan oleh Sakura. "Lingzhi bubuk untuk makanan penyu, Dragon Turtle untuk melepas kepenatan, dan Yam ketan parut untuk kulit yang sehat. Voillaa ... Kue coklat buatan Haruno Sakura dan Hyuuga Hinata sudah jadi" Sakura mengecup telunjuk dan ibu jarinya , merasa puas dengan masakan itu.

"A-ano Sakura-san apa itu bisa dimakan?" Tanya Hinata meragukan kemampuan memasak Sakura karena ia tahu semua bahan-bahan yang Sakura masukan barusan sudah tentu diluar resep ala nya.

"Hinata , makan kue bukan untuk kenikmatan saja tapi bisa menyehatkan juga. Nah setelah kue itu matang kau tinggal menuangkan coklat buatanku ke kue itu" jelas Sakura.

.

.

.

Selesai membuat kue , kini Hinata mengajak Sakura ke halaman belakang rumahnya. Lebih tepatnya ketempat dimana para klan Hyuuga berlatih disana. Halaman yang sangat indah ditanami oleh pepohonan bonsai yang berjejer rapi di pinggir jalan serta kolam ikan kecil yang dihuni oleh beberapa ikan Koi. Baru kali ini Sakura menginjakan kakinya kr tempat seindah ini.

" _Sugoii_ , kau merawat baik taman ini ya Hinata" pujian Sakura hanya dibalas senyuman manis oleh Hinata.

"Hinata , kau pasti sudah tahu ini hari apa. Apa kau sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuknya?"

-BLUSH-

Darah mengalir naik ke tulang pipi Hinata yang menjadi merah seperti terkena sinar Matahari. Sakura sudah tahu tanpa mendengar jawaban Hinata kalau ini adalah hari special Naruto. "Aku ingin kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada dia, buat hari-harinya menjadi lebih berharga dan tidak merasa kesepian lagi"

"Emhh .. begitu ya" balas Hinata.

"Pasca perang shinobi kemarin dia menjadi seorang yang pemurung, menurut Kakashi sensei emm maksudku _Rokudaime_ , dia merasa kesepian"

"Oh"

"Jangan cuma Oh saja Hinata"

"T-tapi aku malu"

"Kau harus percaya diri, berani ya! Ungkapkan seluruh isi hatimu dihari special ini. Berikan kado terbaik untuknya"

"H-ha'i Sakura-san"

Oo0oO

Disepanjang jalanan Naruto mendengus kesal, terlebih lagi tidak ada yang mengingat hari ulang tahunnya itu ditambah harus menjalani misi rendahan yang diberikan Kakashi untuknya.

"Membosankan, kenapa Kakashi sensei mengancamku tidak mendapat jatah ramen di Ichiraku. Padahal dia tidak punya hak untuk melarangku makan Ramen, dasar Hokage amatiran !" Umpat Naruto kesal, ia sudah menyumpahi mantan gurunya itu dengan berbagai kalimat kasarnya. Naruto mencabuti rumput liar dihalaman rumah Nyonya Shijimi dengan kasar dan melemparnya kesembarang arah, tak jarang ada sebagian rumput yang hinggap dirambut raven Sasuke.

"Kerja yang benar, kau tidak akan mendapat upah" dengus Sasuke yang dibalas dengan melempar rumput pada Naruto.

"Tumben kau tidak protes , seharusnya tadi kau membelaku Sasuke teme" balas Naruto dengan lemparan rumput lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa menentang perintah Hokage sekalipun melakukan tugas rendahan seperti ini" Sasuke membalas lagi tapi kali ini ia melempar sekop dan tepat mengenai kepala Naruto.

Naruto sudah mulai bosan ingin segera menyudahi pekerjaannya itu lalu kemudian dilanjutkan mengawal seorang anak dewan pergi belanja ke pasar.

"Nii-chan jelek bawa barang-barangku, aku mau sama nii-chan tampan ini" Ujar bocah perempuan yang menggelayut manja dilengan Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto menjadi kacungnya , membawa barang belanjaan si bocah. Mending sedikit, lha ini sampai 10 kantong.

"Tck .. _Kusoooo_ "

Dan yang terakhir , pergi menggali kentang. Bukan karena Naruto lemah dan mudah lelah tapi ini menyangkut dirinya yang sudah lelah dipermainkan oleh misi rendahan ini. Naruto berjanji akan menyumpahi Hokage amatiran itu akan kehilangan seluruh koleksi buku cabulnya.

Ia menghirup nafasnya secara kasar, dadanya naik turun menatap punggung Sasuke yang berjalan didepannya kalem tanpa beban.

"Ini akan menjadi hari yang terburuk kedua setelah berperang melawan Kaguya. Aarghhh..." Naruto menjambak rambutnya kesal.

Sedikit bicara banyak bekerja, itulah Sasuke. Banyak bicara sedikit bekerja itulah Naruto, dari awal menjalankan misi ia terus mendengus kesal tanpa ada rasa ikhlas dihatinya. Belum cukupkah penderitaan ini, ahh Naruto memang sangat berlebihan.

"Tangkap ini" Ujar Sasuke melempar kentang-kentang pada Naruto, mungkin karena kurang konsentrasi kentang itu malah menimpa kepala Naruto. Entah disengaja oleh Sasuke atau apa yang jelas itu membuat Naruto naik pitam.

"Apa apaan kau Sasuke, aku sedang tidak ingin bermain denganmu- _ttebayo_ " Naruto berdiri dari jongkoknya dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian, dan si biang kerok hanya menyeringai puas.

" _Gomen yo_ Naruto"

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan menyusuri jalanan ramai di desa Konoha, mencari sosok pria pujaannya yang sedari tadi ia bicarakan bersama Sakura. Ya benar, Sakura bilang berhentilah menjadi seorang pemalu, Hinata harus mengendalikan perasaan itu, menangkis semua sifat buruknya yang merugikan diri sendiri.

"Aku akan mengungkapkannya sekarang" ucap Hinata sambil berjalan dengan membawa sekotak kue buatannya yang masih hangat.

"T-tapi aku malu" langkahnya terhenti.

"Sakura bilang aku harus berani" lanjutnya lagi

"B-bagaimana jika dia menolakku?"

"Tidak aku harus mengatakannya sekarang" Hinata modar-mandir gelisah.

"Ahhh aku t-tidak bisaa" Hinata berjongkok seraya menutup wajahnya yang sudah memerah padam.

"Tidak bisa apa Hinata?" Suara yang terdengar sangat familiar ditelinga Hinata membuat jantungnya mendadak berhenti sejenak iya sih Naruto muncul secara tiba-tiba.

Hinata yang masih menutupi wajahnya memberanikan diri untuk menatap pemuda yang membuatnya terpingsan-pingsan. Naruto menjulurkan tangannya pada Hinata , meraih tangan mulus milik gadis itu.

"T-tidak ada kok" balasnya gugup.

"Sedari tadi aku lihat kau berjalan sangat aneh, apa kau sedang sakit Hinata?" Tanya Naruto sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya didahi Hinata. Jangan dilihat wajahnya yang sudah berubah menjadi kepiting rebus.

"N-Na-Naruto-kun ... "

Deg

Deg

Deg

"O-Otanjoubi Omedetou Gozaimasu" Ucap Hinata cepat dan lantang sambil menyerahkan kotak itu.

Naruto senyum sumringah , memamerkan deretan giginya pada Hinata. Siapa sangka gadis pemalu yang satu tim dengan Inuzuka Kiba ini mengingat ulang tahunnya. Benar-benar perhatian, dan yang lebih menyenangkannya lagi Hinata memberinya kado.

"Hinata, kau memang sangat baik. _Arigatou_ "

 _Gyuut_

Naruto memeluk tubuh gadis itu kedalam dekapannya, ini pengungkapan rasa bahagianya Naruto. Setelah lelah seharian menjalankan misi rendahan kini ia dapat melepas semuanya dan berbahagia seperti ini bersama Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun a-aku menyukaimu" Ucap Hinata ditengah pelukannya.

"Ya aku juga menyukaimu Hinata , kau memang teman terbaikku yang sang sangat pengertian. Tidak seperti Sakura-chan yang tak ingat hari ulang tahunku". Balas Naruto cuek, atau memang dia kurang peka ya.

DEG

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya, kepalanya tertunduk menatap nanar tanah yang ia pijak. Ada tetesan-tetesan air bening meluncur dari iris _Amathys_ -nya.

"Terimakasih sudah menyukaiku juga Naruto-kun. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya, aku berharap dihari ulang tahunmu yang ke 20 ini kau bisa menjadi Hokage setelah Kakashi-sensei dan semua penduduk desa memanggilmu _Nanadaime_. Menjadi seorang ninja yang semakin kuat dan .. dan mengakui keberadaanku. Terimalah hadiah kecilku ini, jangan dilihat dari bentuknya aku memebuatnya dengan penuh perasaan" Hinata memberikan kotak putih itu pada Naruto.

Hinata pun berjalan pergi dari sana.

Naruto membuka kotak itu, matanya membulat kaget saat melihat apa isinya. Sebuah kue coklat yang dihiasi dengan tulisan kanji ' _Omedetou Gozaimasu_ Naruto-kun, _Aishiteru_ '. Naruto baru sadar bahwa Hinata benar-benar menyukainya bukan sekedar teman.

" _C-Chotto matte_ Hinata" Cegah Naruto dan itu berhasil menghentikan langkah gadis tersebut. Ia berlari menuju Hinata dan segera memeluk tubuh gadis itu dari belakang.

"Maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf Hinata maaf aku baru menyadari sekarang bahwa kau benar-benar menyukaiku lebih dari sekedar teman. Aku memang tidak pernah merasakan sebuah kasih sayang bahkan dari orang tua sekalipun, maka dari itu aku sangat tidak peka dan tidak mengerti" Naruto menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membalas semua kesalahanku ini Hinata? Cepat beritahu aku"

Hinata mengusap air matanya, tangannya terulur memegang lengan kekar Naruto yang masih melingkar diperutnya.

"Berada disisiku mulai dari sekarang dan selamanya" cicit Hinata nyaris tak terdengar.

Kepala kuning itu bersandar dipundak polos Hinata, menyesap aroma _Lavender_ yang menguar diantara leher jenjangnya, ia dapat merasakan gesekan ringan disana pertanda bahwa pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan terus bersamamu sekarang dan selamanya sampai aku mati" Naruto memutar tubuh gadis kesayangannya itu kedalam dekapannya, mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipinya dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Pemuda itu membingkai wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hinata, aku mencintaimu" CUP .. Naruto mengecup lembut bibir ranum Hinata dengan penuh kasih sayang. Yah inilah hadiah terindah sepanjang hidupnya , Naruto tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang masih menyanyangi dirinya setelah kedua orang tuanya.

Kini ia hidup tanpa diselimuti kesedihan, kesepian dan kesendirian. Yang ada hanyalah kebahagiaan, tawa, canda mewarnai hari-hari sebagai Shinobi terkuat di Konoha.

"Oh iya Naruto kau boleh mencicipi kue buatanku"

Naruto mengangguk dan membuka kadonya. "Aku akan menghabiskan dalam satu gigitan, kebetulan hari ini aku belum makan" saat ia hendak membuka mulutnya , sayup-sayup Naruto mendengar suara teriakan seseorang.

" _Ittadaikimasu_ ~"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Sakura berteriak tak jauh dari Naruto dan Hinata bersama dengan Sasuke. Rupanya mereka berdua sedang mengintip Naruto dibalik semak-semak. Tidak , jangan lupakan _Rokudaime_ yang ikut-ikutan disana juga.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura , ehmm wajahnya sedikit merona disana karena melihat adegan live opera sabun Naruto.

Wajah Sakura berubah menjadi pucat berbeda dengan Sasuke, ia kaget setengah mati saat melihat kue Hinata. "Aku kira kue itu bukan untuk hadiah Naruto" Sakura yang siap-siap berlari namun ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Maksudmu? Jika itu memang buatan kalian berdua kenapa kau harus takut" terang Sasuke tenang yang memang sebenarnya tidak tahu asal-usul kue itu.

" _Yare Yare_ ~ ... satu pasangan baru sudah tercipta. Aku kira Naruto tidak menyukai wanita bahkan dia sudah berani melakukan itu .. ckckckck" Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya heran. "Misi kalian selesai Sasuke, Sakura"

"Tidak bukan itu , masalahnya kue itu ..."

"SAKURAAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAN DIMANAAAA KAUUU-TTEBAYOOOO" satu teriakan mengerkan keluar dari mulut Naruto yang di selangi oleh beberapa muntahan akibat makan kue beracun itu.

"Tidak seperti penampilannya yang cantik tapi rasanya benar-benar menyeramkan , hoeekkksss ..."

Hinata panik , dan mengusap pelan punggung Naruto kemudian memberinya sebotol air putih.

 **OWARI**

* * *

 **A/N :** Tanjoubi omedeto .. tanjoubi omedeto tanjoubi omedetou Nanadime , Tanjou omedetou ~~~

maaf telat bikinnya , aku publish tengah malem harusnya kan tadi ya. *plaakk

Baiklah ini pair pertamaku NaruHina , gimanaaaa ... dapet gak feelnya, dan berita baru kalau Aitakatta last chapter akan segera update tapi gak janji kapannya hohoo . Maaf deh ini cerita sangat abal-abal banget.

silahkan komentarnya aku tunggu sampai kapanpun dan dimanapun :* /kissu kissu/

di tunggu ya ..

Jaa Nee *Lempar kentang*

* * *

 **OMAKE :**

Kaki-kaki kokohnya berjalan perlahan memasuki rumah kecil miliknya. Ia menekan tombol saklar lampu yang menempel indah didinding, dan ruangan yang tadinya gelap menjadi terang. " _Tadaima_ .."

" _Okaerinasai_ , Naruto-kun" balas seorang wanita yang berjalan setengah berlari menghampiri laki-laki kesayangannya. Ia mengecup sekilas pipi sang pria yang berstatus sebagai suami sahnya. Begitupun Naruto , ia mengusap pelan perut buncit Hinata dan menciumnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Halo jagoanku , papa pulang" Sapa Naruto membuat Hinata terkikik geli atas perlakuan suaminya itu.

Dan inilah keluarga kecil yang telah Naruto bina , merangkai sebuah cinta yang indah. Kini rumah kecil Naruto tidak kesepian dan tinggal menunggu beberapa bulan lagi rumah mereka akan di iringi sebuah tangisan seorang bayi, ah tidak mungkin dua atau tiga dan akan menjadi seorang Shinobi kuat seperti ayahnya.

Tujuh wajah pahlawan Konoha yang berjejer , terbentuk ditebing batu Konoha. Uzumaki Naruto , tidak maksudnya Nanadaime kini yang berkuasa mengawasi Konoha dan menjadi Shinobi terkuat.


End file.
